


Darkness

by Akakuro70



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakuro70/pseuds/Akakuro70
Summary: Xion has a Nightmare.
Relationships: Axel & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Darkness

Breathing hard Xion sat up abruptly in her bed, her arm stretched forward, keyblade appearing in her hand. Slowly she turned her head. Watching. Listening. Waiting for anything dumb enough to attack her. But there wasn’t anything, just herself and a faint snoring from the wall opposite to her, Roxas. After her breathing had calmed down, she lets her Kingdom key disappear again.   
It was mostly dark around her, after all it was the middle of the night, aside from a little lamp in star form pluged in near her bed. She took a few deep breaths to relax, before she lay back down again and closed her eyes, hoping to find some more sleep before the sun rose.  
Minutes passed. She rolled on her site, trying to find a better sleeping position.  
More minutes passed.   
In her head she saw the pictures of her nightmare over and over again.  
Not that there were much pictures, her nightmares mostly consisted of Darkness.

Tears pricked at her closed eyes at that thought and she opened her eyes again, while let out a sigh. It didnt seem like she would be able to fall back asleep like this.  
But she wasn’t about to give up just yet, because there was one thing that always helped her. Determined she swiped a few lonely tears from her cheeks and the corner of her eyes. 

“I can do this! There is nothing to be afraid of”, after giving herself a pep talk, she slowly crawled out of bed and makes her way to the door. Carefully she opened the door just a little bit. Like she feared, it was pitch black, tonights weather didnt even let some moonshine brighten the corridor up. She went back to her bed and quickly grabbed her phone from the nightstand next to it, with which she went back to the door.   
A few deep breaths later, she cautiously started walking, the bright screen of her phone illuminating the way before her. To the right of her was Roxas‘ room and ahead of her the bathroom they were sharing, next to it a small storage. But none of this were her goals. No, her goal was upstairs. So she slowly moved in the direction of the staircase, her eyes franctincly moving around from one point to the other expecting to be attacked any minute. She already made it to the staircase, when suddenly she heard a weird sound behind her. Quickly she backed up against the wall, her phone swinging from left to right. But nothing was there. As her breathing calmed down a bit she slowly started the climb up the stairs, her back still to the wall and the light of her lamp moving around franticly, not only from her hand moving it around so much to scare potential creatures lurking in the dark, but also because she was shaking with fear. She had almost reached the top, but suddenly there was another noise coming from somewhere close to her. On the finish line already anyway, she throws all caution out of the window and bolts to her goal, throws open the door and hides under the covers of the bed standing in this room.

Only seconds later she could hear a slight rumbling from the original occupant of this bed.  
„You had a bad dream, Xi?“, a tired voice asked, while a big hand started petting her head and an arm brought her closer to the voices body. Taking the invitation she immediately threw her arms around the other and buried her head at his shoulder, while nodding vehemently.   
The one hand not in her hair now started drawing soothing circles at her back, while the natural body heat of her best friend made her relax.   
„Did you come here all alone?“, he continued his questions. Another small nod from her. „So brave.“  
She knew he meant what he said, she could hear the sincerity in his voice. He was the only one who understood her fear of the darkness. They just lay there for seconds, minutes, she wasn‘t sure for how long, but a little mewling sound to her right disturbed the silence. Calmly she lifted her head, ready to face anything not on her own anymore, in the door to the bedroom stood a little kitten with black fur, even illuminated by the screen of her phone, which she must have dropped on her way here, barely visible.   
Then power saving mode of the phone kicked in. The room once again pitch black. With a little noise of discomfort she buried her head back at the crook of his neck, not out of fear this time, but out of embarrassment. She couldn‘t believe she actually was scared of the stray the boys brought home a few days ago. But there was no laughing, not even a little snicker, instead he just continued to pat her head.  
With the comfort of another person Xions eyelids grew heavy, her tiredness finally getting the better of her, and she slowly starts drifting back to sleep. Feeling safe and protected from the Darkness knowing she wasn‘t alone.


End file.
